mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.26.36-20150304003054
"The moment Lina leaped aside, a torrent of frozen air flashed past. As she raised her head, this time she saw a blizzard howling in from the side. By manipulating air density and creating a wall of vacuum, Lina was able to weather the storm somehow. "I guess this much isn't enough." As Miyuki muttered to herself, the night air began to gather around her." See the, "I guess this much isn't enough". Miyuki was trying to end the fight straight away, which is the entire point of a fight , to win... By saying she guesses it wasn't enough meant she expect there was a chance she would end the fight straight away and Lina even comments she came dangerously close to it. "She had thought she could win even with powered down attacks and, in fact, she had come dangerously close. " Miyuki was trying to win the fight, plain and simple. It mentions nothing about her needing to rely on it because she was slower.... "Zone Interference involved using the user's own Magic Power to nullify opposing magics within the user's immediate surroundings. This occurs when a zone has been saturated with a user's magic, rendering the zone "Unable to be Changed", thus overriding the opponent's magic attempt to rewrite the surroundings. " Zone interference doesn't effect the edios, it saturates them in superior magic power making the edios unable to be altered. Aka, it isn't magic as clearly explain by Miya Yotsuba. Only alteration of edios is defined as magic. Yet again, read this carefully: "Go!" The last signal erupted from both of them. Miyuki tapped the board with her fingertips, while Lina pressed her whole hand onto the board. Stillness and action, their true colors were reflected in their opening motions. However, this only reflected the physical side of things. Dazzling arrays of psions were combining and exploding on the Eidos of the metal ball that served as the target. Since it was a light that could not be seen by the naked eye, closing one's eyes served no purpose. Some of the observers who had not mastered the suppression magic interference techniques pressed their temples and couldn't stop shaking their heads. The light faded after a brief moment as the metal ball slowly rolled towards Lina's direction. "Ah, I lost again." "Fufu, I'm ahead by two rounds now, Lina." Lina loudly proclaimed her unwillingness to accept defeat while Miyuki smiled slightly while secretly heaving a sigh of relief. Based on their reactions, it was blatantly obvious that the victor of this contest (not that this was a real contest) was Miyuki. Despite saying "ahead by two rounds", this phrase that was normally reserved for the victor didn't leave an indelible impression of an overwhelming victory, more like— "......They're truly neck to neck." "In terms of Activation Speed, the transfer student is actually faster, isn't she?" "Hm, but Miyuki wins in interference strength, so she seized control before her opponent's magic was finished. Initiative versus power...... Rather than calling this a pure contest of strength, this is more like a tactical victory." ^ Even if Masaki seizes the initiative he can't complete his magic fully before Miyuki applies the interference stage of her magic activation, just like Lina can't. We had this quote in volume 2: "Just as Tatsuya said, Miyuki's Zone Interference was incredibly powerful. Even in magical combat, it was unlikely she would be harmed in any way. Usually, whoever seizes the initiative has the advantage. This is a fundamental strategy in magical combat, but when up against an opponent like Miyuki, the advantage of seizing the initiative would be greatly decreased. " We then saw it proven true against Lina several times in volume 9. Stop disputing what has been stated and proven in the novel..... Even if Masaki deploys his activation sequence first with his specialised CAD Miyuki still has time to stop his magic with her interference strength while he processes it in his MCA. This is how magic activates in mahouka: "her bracelet shaped general CAD. The inbuilt system started up, and began an activation sequence. The activation sequence is a blueprint of magic, a program that directs the construction of a magic ritual. After expansion, the expanded activation sequence is read by the magic processing area of the subconscious and variables such as coordinates, output, and duration are inputted, the result is inserted alongside the activation sequence and gives rise to the completed magic ritual. This complete magic ritual is taken from the operations area of the subconscious and transferred to the lowest level of the conscious, the 'root', from the area between the conscious and the subconscious, the 'gate', whereupon it can be projected upon the outside world, as the magic ritual projects and targets 'information events' — in the study of modern magic, these are named 'Eidos' from Greek philosophy, and refers to the event where the information of the target is temporarily overwritten. Information is associated with events. If the information is rewritten, the event will be rewritten. As the nature of phenomena is written in Psions, modifications to these will result in real world events being temporarily modified as well. This is the magic system under the use of CAD. The speed with which Psions are written is the processing power of magic, the scale to which they can be built is the capacity of magic, and the strength with which magic rituals can rewrite the Eidos is interference strength. Currently, these three comprehensively are called magic power. Even the blueprint for the magic ritual, the activation sequence, is a type of Psion. However, the activation sequence alone cannot affect reality. The Psions processed by the user would simply scramble then return. Broadly speaking, this is the function of CADs, to take the Psions initially provided by the activation sequence, and form them into Psions the magician can use to rewrite phenomena: the magic ritual. Specialized CAD are often shaped in the form of guns because using the auxiliary aiming systems incorporated in the area corresponding to the barrel, coordinate data is input at the moment the activation sequence is initiated, and in order to reduce the calculation load on the user, Psions aren't emitted from the muzzle. From magician to CAD, then CAD back to magician. If this flow of Psions is disrupted, then magic dependent on CADs will no longer work. For example, if during calculation or expansion a load of Psions are fired from outside, the Psion pattern of the activation ritual will be scrambled, disallowing the building of an effective magic ritual and erasing the magic. " Masaki deploys his magic activation sequence before Miyuki can deploy hers due to his slightly superior speed with a specialised CAD. But Miyuki isn't far behind, her activation sequence and superior interference strength is deployed before he can finish the next steps of processing and expanding to complete his magic ritual, thus with superior interference strength although she's moving slower than him his magic will still be shattered before it's completed. As seen in the Miyuki vs Lina quote above and stated in volume 2, Despite seizing the initiative they still lose to Miyuki when they are targeting the same fixed areas due to her superior interference strength. It has been out right stated the initiative is decreased against her and proven against Lina, what more do you want? Zone interference is proven not to be magic based on the definitions I quoted. Edios are not altered by it, plain and simple, it's out right stated. As far as the question you posed about Tatsuya's speed compared to rupture. Tatsuya's decomposition is classed as a superpower, which isn't explained in great detail yet. Decomposition/regrowth deconstructs/reconstructs edios Rupture alters edios Zone interference saturates edios with magic power so they can't be altered. All three do different things.